A Love That Changed His Life
by crazyx-xjayjay
Summary: My First Fanfic ever Vlad and Henry take a beach trip. Will Vlad's brave actions change how Henry sees him? What Henry do with these new mixed emotions? What happens to Vlad? And How will Otis and nelly react? Read to find out Warning yaoi mxm Boyxboy RXR
1. A Change

A/N: this is my firsty so please be nice in your reviews that all i ask of you please enjoy my first story please tell me if i have any potential and i am serious be nice or you might make yuki and scarlett cry causing trent to get mad and throw my computer that i wish to be safe trent is scary when he is mad espacially if someone hurts his twin Yuki or his bestfriend\girlfriend scarlett im writing a book with these characters of mine so please dont dis them they are way to nice for that oh and sorry i didnt mean to ramble on!Crazy out\/PEACE!  
Oh and i don't own any of the characters heather brewer does i just love to help them make life changing decisions^-^

Vlad awoke to the sound of Henry's monstrous snore. He glanced over at the clock only to see it was 2:53 a.m. He laughed as Henry gave a big snort and the snoring ceased only to be replaced by Henry's now peaceful breathing. Vlad turned in his bed to lay on his chest letting his head lean over the edge to see Henry sleeping next to his bed looking slightly uncomfortable in his red sleeping bag. Although his position looked uncomfortable his face looked peaceful as he slept. Vlad watched Henry sleep for another moment before seeing a small smirk appear across Henry's face. Vlad watched now in intrest as Henry mumbled under his breath, words Vlad could not hear. He for some unknown reason had made it a habit to watch Henry sleep. He loved how peaceful he could look, always bringing a smile to Vlads face. Henry would say the most ridiculous things in his sleep. Vlad loved everything about his best friend. Vlad turned on to his side, facing the wall as he slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Vlad awoke to the sound of worried mumbling. He slowly opened one of his eyes to see Henry sporting a full hard-on causing Vlad's dick to twitch. 'What the fuck?' Vlad thought to himself, quickly closing his eyes before Henry noticed. Henry stared at Vlad for a second, then turned on his heal to go 'take a shower.' Vlad still pretended to sleep for awhile letting his mind calm down. He was happy to let his friend keep his dignity, but worried as he looked down to see his semi-hard on finally falling limp. Vlad had loved Henry since the eighth grade when Vlad had realized he was 'gay.' He kept it as a secret in fear of losing his best friend. He had dated Meridith to hide awhile longer, but he soon got tired of her and had decided to end it. Henry was still encouraging him to go for other girls, but Vlad said none of them were of his liking. He had dated two other girls to help hide, only to end it with Snow and be cheated on by the other.

He was now laying on his chest using his crossed arms as a pillow. Vlad had not noticed the shower turn off, until he saw Henry standing at the door in only a towel. Vlad watched Henry as the water droplets glided down Henry's chest and his well defined abs..."Vlad?" Henry said questioning Vlad as his head sprung up looking Henry in the eyes. "Huh..?" Vlad questioned back acting perfectly normal, secretly trying to 'adjust' himself. Henry spoke again acting as though he hadn't noticed Vlad's seductive stares. "You want to see if Nelly might let you and I stay at my uncle's 'private' beach for a week or two, he has already agreed, do you think Nelly will? Just you and me and an empty beach?" Henry asked, only seconds after did Vlad spring from his bed, eyes wide with excitement, and a huge ass grin on his face. "Hell, YEAH!" he said full of excitement.

Henry and Vlad got dressed and walked down stairs to the smell of a well cooked breakfast, and Vlad's uncooked breakfast drenched in the sweet red ruby fluid he so deeply desired. Nelly turned around noticing their presence and sat their breakfast on the table in front of them. "There you are boys." Nelly said with a big smile on her face. 'Yes!, she's in a great mood, she'll definitly say yes' Vlad thought to himself. Henry apparently noticed too because he glanced at Vlad smiling and then back at Nelly. Vlad's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Henry's smile, a lump forming in his throat. He forced it away and opened his mouth to speak." Ummm...Nelly?" "Yes, Vlad?" She said still smiling cheerfully as she ate her cooked breakfast. Vlad suddenly felt very confident, as he smiled and spoke. "Henry and I were wanting to know if you would allow us to stay just him and me at his uncle's private beach for a week or two?" Vlad asked in full confidence. Nelly looked at Henry then to Vlad another smile appearing on her face.

"Oh,Yes, I have been waiting for you two boys to get out of the house for awhile. You can't spend all summer locked inside." She glanced at Vlad's huge stack of video games then back at them. They both seemed a little embarrased at their own laziness. "You can stay for the full two weeks maybe even three weeks." Vlad and Henry grinned widley at her words. "If..." 'Oh, No not if'Vlad thought to himself a little worried. " If,"she repeated,"You promise you will check in every three or four days with a phone call." 'That seemmed simple enough' he thought to himself a smile working it's way across his face."Sounds great Aunt Nelly thank you so much." He said pulling her into a tight embrace. "When do you guys leave?" She asked. "Tonight." Henry stated glancing at Vlad who had almost completely forgotten Henry was in the room due to his long moment of silence. Henry had apparently finished his first plate and went to the counter for more, completely filling his plate as he sat back down to continue his meal.

Vlad couldn't help but to smile at Henry's pig like appatite. "Sounds great. I'll tell Otis tomorrow after you guys have left." Nelly said slowly eating her sausage. After they had finished eating Henry and Vlad spent the next few hours packing. Nelly packed Vlad three crates of blood bags. Vlad grabbed his Xbox and half of his games just in case boredom found them at the private beach. Henry and Vlad only packed a week supply of clothes, knowing there would be a washer and drier there. Nelly gave them some money to buy a three week supply of food. Though most of their food supply consisted of chips, cookies, and soft drinks, they did get some fruit and some soup, so Nelly wouldn't nag them about it to much. Vlad was right she lectured them for about twenty minutes about health and eating right until she wore herself out and just gave up. When the time for them to leave finally came Nelly hugged them both and said, "Have fun you guys." She was smiling at them as they both got in the car. Vlad won the coin toss that would decide who would get to sleep while the other drove for four hours. Henry sighed and got in the driver's seat, while Vlad walked over and slid into the passenger's seat. They waved at Nelly smiling as they left. The streets seemed almost abanded just as they had hoped for. There never is much traffic at night. It only took two and a half hours to finally arrive at the empty beach with a beach house in the distant view thanks to the empty roads and Henry's 'need for speed.'

Henry walked around the car to the passengers side and opened the door. He watched for a moment as Vlad slept peacefully in front of him. He thought about how beautiful he looked. He then caught his thoughts and pushed them aside. He couldn't bare to wake Vlad, so he simply put his arms under vlad's knees and under his back, lifting him up bridal style. Vlad had awoken slightly, but thought it was just another one of his dreams. His actions were brave when he threw his arms around Henry's neck and nuzzled his face into where Henry's neck met his shoulder, Henry could feel Vlad smile against his skin, softly Vlad kissed at the vein in Henry's neck, this caused a shiver to run down Henry's spine. He moaned softly as he felt Vlad's lips fall from his skin only to be replaced by Vlad's nose nuzzling back into where it had preivuosly been, and Vlad slowly fell back into a peaceful slumber. Henry took in a staggered breath at the contact his heart skipped a beat as a smile appeared across his face. He couldn't stop thinking of the raven haired baeuty he held in his arms. He walked Vlad up the stairs, and gently rested him on the bed removing his shoes and covering him with an extra blanket from the closet. Henry unpacked everything by himself as qiuetly as possible not to wake 'his' Vlad. Henry spoke aloud in a whisper "My Vlad." He thought again and this time he didn't push the thought away he simply embraced it with a smile. After unpacking everything successfully without waking Vlad he slipped upstairs tired from his work well done, and after he had layed in bed covered by the blue striped comforter, he thought of Vlad and had the same dream as last night the one of 'Vlad and him.' The dream that had him wake with a full hard-on. He slept soundless with a smile the whole time as he dreamed his favorite dream.

IMPORTANT (and funny if you don't like funny just skip to the bottom)

A/N: Trent: How did you all like crazy's first chapter for this fic it was inspired by me as always =]  
Yuki: Trent shut up and quit being self centered  
Trent:Yuki i...i didn't s-see you there[nervously said] oh please don't hurt me[protects baeutiful face]  
Yuki: i would never do that{evil smile]oh Scarlett could you come here a minute  
Trent:oh god no pleazzzz[begs for life]  
scarlett:coming[walks in room]  
trent:please yuki[pleads]  
yuki[shakes head and laughs maniacly[tells scarlett about his selfishness toward crazy]  
Trent[tries to get out through second story window*screaming and begging for life[fail]  
scarlett[evil look in eyes[grabs him by the back of the shirt and*too painful and embarassung for trent must protect his dignity*  
Trent[curled in fatal position crying]i...im..s-sorry..c-cr-crazy[holds not so beatiful face in pain]  
crazy[smiles like nothing happened]thank you trent^-^  
crazy:i was trully inspired by trent...{cut short by trent jumping for joy] aanndd[acting a lil annoyed]yuki and scarlett  
trent[slumps back into corner[begins to cry...again]  
yuki,scarlett,and crazy[couldn't care less]

sorry if we seem mean to trent we hate when he is selfish we will be nicier in the next chapter you probably already guesed scarlett has anger issues.

IMPOTRTANT-.-[serieus face]LOL

If you review i will make another chapter no buttsmecks yet not until the third or fourth chapter i apoligize if is not good but i wrote it all in only 2 hours it is good enough with the time though right?I cant make any promises of when i will update next ut i do promise i will it took me forever to get this but now i know how to so i promise it will not take forever.  
Crazy Out\/PEACE!


	2. The Moment

A\N:Crazy: MWAHAHAHA*Cough,cough*ahmm This is Chapter Two and excuse me for coughing but I has the flu.:P  
Yuki:Yeah and so do we no thanks to Crazy.  
Crazy:Hey, In my defence you all are figments of my imigination so you would all have got it any ways.  
Trent:She does make a point but it is very rude to consider us figments of your imagination.  
Scarlett:I am about as real as spongebob.  
Crazy:No more spongebob for you scarlett you are too old any ways.  
Scarlett:I am only old if you say I am old.  
Crazy:Enough yall are giving me a head ache owwwowwoww mmy head hurts uhhh i need medication you all stay here and enjoy the story we wrote this may be chapter 2 but it is the chapter that started everything in a dream I had so please love it and really do love the reviews i am getting it makes me want to write and it gives me inspiration so please do review.

Oh and I do plan on making alot of chapters to this  
and thank you masterminion for checking over for mistakes i hope this chapter is bettter.k.k  
$%^&-I dont own anything heather brewer does

Crazy Out\/PEACE!

Vlad POV

I woke up remembering my dream last night. The way Henry's heart raced under my kiss making his blood run through his viens at a rapid speed. The way my touch sent shivers down his spine. I loved every bit of it, but it was only a dream. I stood from bed realizing I'm in a bed. I know I fell asleep in the car, but Henry carrying me up here was only a dream right? And me kissing his neck was only a dream right? Shit I'm not even sure anymore. I'll just pretend like nothing happened hopefully he does the same and he knows I was only dreaming oh, I can only wish.

As I walked down the stairs, the same stairs Henry carried me last night, I could here the shower running at least I know he's awake. I walked into the kitchen aand grabbed a blood bag from the freezer sinking my fangs into it and draining it of all available blood. I heated up another bag and poured it into a coffee cup. bringing the cup to my lips I could hear Henry behind me."Hey Vlad?" "Hmmmm," I said turning to face Henry and pulling the cup away from my lips and licking away the blood left on my lips. I caught him staring at my lips, but decided best not to say anything. "Umm, well, after we finish we should grab some sunscreen and head out to the beach, if that's okay with you?" Said Henry with a qestioning gaze. "Sure, sounds great just give me ten minutes,"I said setting my cup in the sink and turning to head upstairs.

Later at the beach around sunset (so cliche)

Henry and I were laying in some beach chairs watching the sunset. "To think we have three weeks of this." Henry blurted out breaking the silence. "Yeah, Isn't it great," I replied. "Yeah" he said turning to look at me "Absolutely Beautiful" he said still loooking at me causing my heart to race. All I could do was nod as I turned back to the sunset. I heard him stand and walk behind me. I was to stunned by his movements to move. He ran his fingers through my raven locks and genlty turned my head as to where my pale white featured face was staring questioningly at him. "Your beautiful" he whispered to me as he genlty touched his lips to mine in a short yet passion filled kiss. In that one touch I felt my heart race and my temperture rise to an undeniable heat. All the blood seemed to flood to my face, I could feel the blush deepen as I opened my eyes to stare back at Henry.

He was now sitting in the sand at eye level next to my beach chair. The only thing I could do was stare for the inability to speak had overcome me at that moment. Henry seemed to of become a little saddened by my silence. It took another minute or two before I coould finally speak again,"H-Hen-Henry?" My voice sounded so hoarse for not even I had recognized it. Henry raised his deep blue orbs and he stared into my dark black eyes with a hint of happiness."Yes, Vlad?" he answered my question with another. "Did y-you just k-ki-kiss me?" My nervousness was obvious. He gave a slight chuckle and he spoke in an almost whisper, "Yes, I-did Vlad," he paused for a moment before he spoke again, "I really like you Vladimir and you are beautiful." A small smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth.

I gave a small smile as I spoke my next words, "I like you too Henry." Henry looked up with his smoldering blue orbs, and he gave me a big goofy smile before pulling me into a tight emrace. I slightly laughed and hugged him back nuzzling into the crook of his neck. I inhaled in his intoxicating sent of apple cinnamon and vanilla. After a moment I slowly pulled back to look him in the eyes and he stared back. I moved forward gently placing my lips on his they way our lips fit togather felt so perfect. We moved our lips together at an even pace, my bottom lip between his, his upper lip between mine. He soon licked my lower lip begging for entrance. I was more than obliged to grant it to him. We layed in my beach chair our lips and tongues inertwined in a fight for dominance. Henry, being the bigger more dominanent male that he was, won in our little dance of the tongues. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tilted my head a little more to the right, deepening our kiss now boiling the passion we shared.

After for what seemed like in eternity we broke the kiss, our need for oxygen takig over. As we looked at eachother we smiled, but then noticed it was more difficult to see. While we were busy showing our emotions for one another in that single kiss, the sun had fallen leaving the sky a dark shade of navy blue with white dots splattered here and there.

Henry feeling much happier stood from my chair freeing himself from my embreace and held his hand out to help me up. I took his hand and he helped pull me to a standinding position. We began to walk back to the beach house side by side, I had zoned out staring at the stars while walking. I hadn't even noticed Henry stop. He let me walk alone a while longer before he came running up behind me. I let out a girlish yelp as he held me bridal style in his muscular arms. He was laughing at me, I crossed my arms and gave a playful pout, "You scared me." I said in a sullen tone trying to cover the humor i found in my own actions. He stopped laughing and looked at me and then he laughed again. 'Your always safe in my arms." He said giving me a small kiss on the cheek. I did feel safe. I just snuggled up into his chest putting both of my hands on his biceps, and I let my breathing slow as I drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Trent Scarlett and Yuki went on vacation to Alaska. they will be so surprised and happy by how my story is turning out I know this update is fast and now i know what authors mean by reviews make them write faster because they do I worked on this for 3 hours and i hope you guys enjoyed it PLDEASE review it really does make me write faster but dont expect a new chapter every day i do have school and homework and i like to take time to read others work as well so just please be nice in our review ^-^ and it is like 12:39A.M as i write this so i should probably get some sleep for school tomorrow i finished my painting today too it only took 6 hours and i finished in one day my teacher will love it reduce reuse and recycle^-^

YAWN* Good night soon to be reviewers

Crazy Out\/PEACE!


	3. Cookies

I awoke to a familiar warmth and the scent of apple cinnamon and vanilla had filled the air around me. My eyes closed again as sweet serenity took over. A small smile pulled at the corner of my lips, as I felt a gentle squeeze around my shoulders. I so, very slowly, opened my eyes to take in the view of my surroundings.

I was in the living room of the beach house, the walls were an a apple red, the windows covered by the blinds, giving the room a dim shade of lighting. As I was looking around the room blankly, a familiar face came closer to my own. He was now so close I could feel the warmth of his breath against my own pale white skin. I slowly tilted my head up and let my smoldering black eyes take in the intensity of his ocean blue orbs. His dirty blonde hair, coming down just enough to cover his ears. I realized now that I was in his lap, his arms around me in a protective hold. Memories from last night flooded my mind. He had carried me from the beach, I had fallen asleep in his arms, and we, ourselves, had slept on the sectional couch in the living room. He slept sitting up while I slept in his arms. Now, coming back to reality, I felt his soft lips, gently place an unnerving kiss on my forehead.

Closing my eyes I cherished the moment we shared together. I felt the warmth of his lips fall from my skin. I looked up at him with a smile. He looked down at me with a loving expression. His hand slowly reached down and brushed my raven locks of hair out of my eyes. He leaned forward placing his rosy pink lips upon my own. His mouth soon fell from mine, and I looked to see him smiling his perfectly white teeth,standing out from his other features.

"Well good morning, sleepy head," he said still smiling.

"Good morning to you, too," I replied lifting my hand to mess his hair up alittle. He chuckeled at my actions, and playfully grabbed my hands pulling them away from his hair.

He loosened his grip on my hands and I jumped from his lap and ran from the living room heading to the kitchen. Once I had reached my destination I walked toward the fridge at an even pace. I withdrew a blood bag, tore it open with my teeth, and poured it into a mug. I gently placed the mug in the microwave and hit the one minute button, all the while trying to act as though I wasn't be stared down by a confused Henry standing in the kitchen doorway. I impatiently drummed my fingers on the counter top infront of me as I stared at the mug in the microwave, as though my staring would make it go any faster. Finally, three loud beeps filled the room. I opened the microwave and grabbed my mug of O Positive. I turned to found a dumbfounded Henry. "What's with the sudden hunger, Vlad?" He said with a smirk. "It's morning, I haven't had breakfast, you can't blame me for being hungry." The room was quiet for a mere second before an abnoxious growl filled the room. Henry grabbed his stomach, and his face turned a light shade of red, as I began to laugh.

He lowered his head in defeat and pulled a fresh bag of chocolate chip cookies from the cabinet. He opened the bag and walked to the table where I sat. He sat down across from me and shoved a full cookie into his mouth, I eyed him the whole time. He knew chocolate chip was my absolute favorite. He just sat there, eating, and staring off into the distance, almost as ifI wasn't there. After what seemed like forever, he swallowed and glanced at me, giving me a smirk.

Oh, how I just wanted to grab the bag out of his hands and-"You want one?" He qeustioned holding up a cookie. 'Yes, yes, yes, yes, Oh My God Yes.' "Sure," I said trying not to show my excitement. All of a sudden he bolted for the stairs taking the sweet bag of cookies with him. I followed soon after. In the upstairs hallway, I had caught up to him. I reached my hand out and grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked dit back as far as I turned and fell forward pinning me to the ground underneath him. He leaned up with one arm, taking some of his weight off of me, and with his other hand he grabbed another cookie from the bag, that had scatter to the floor on my left. He pulled the cookie to his lips and put half of it in his mouth, while the other half was just clamped by his lips.

My craving for chocolate had all taken over I partly opened my mouth and pressed my lips to Henry's letting the cookie slip into my mouth. I bit down breaking the cookie in half, and parted my lips from Henry's. I savored the flavorof the amazing chocolate chip cookie, what a small journey it had been just to get the cookie. I laughed to myself.

A/N: This is just a fluffy chapter I wrote just for fun the next chapter will continue from where this one left off at. My laptop is still broken causing complications for the story. It takes a while to type it on my parents computer because they dont like me on their computer so i just sneak on it^-^ You cant just leave the story(and the readers) hanging forever. and please check out the poll on my profile it has some thing to do with a story i am writing so please answer this question (it is kind of a siily question ^-^ but thats just me).

Crazy out\/PEACE!


End file.
